A Friendly Warning
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Charlie has always been protective of her best friend, Riley Spirit. But when a fellow Gryffindor girl starts flirting with Fred, how far is the Muggleborn Slytherin prepared to go to prevent her best friends heart from being broken?
1. A Friendly Warning

**A/N:** _Set during 4th year. About a month after the Yule Ball._

**A/N:** _Let me know if you enjoy this and I may continue it into a full story. Parallel to Harry Potter: Courage of the Muggleborn Witches Series. But that depends on your thoughts._

**Summary: **_"Make me cry: Fine! Make Riley cry: Then we've got a problem" Charlie has always been protective of her best friend, Riley Spirit. But when a fellow Gryffindor girl starts flirting with Fred, how far is the Muggleborn Slytherin prepared to go to prevent her best friend's heart from being broken?_

* * *

><p>Charlie felt her hand tighten around her fork as she observed Angelina Johnson flirt heavily with Fred Weasley over at the Gryffindor table. Her jaw tightened as well as her hand as she caught the uneasy and heartbroken look on Riley's face, as the Gryffindor genius watched from afar.<p>

"I'm going to rip her apart," Charlie growled

Looking over her shoulder Pansy spotted the two Gryffindor's, grimaced and turned back to her Slytherin friends "Riley knows Fred is into her," she comforted the Muggleborn "I bet he's telling Johnson exactly where to shove it"

"Yeah, it looks that way to me too!" Charlie retorted, as she watched Fred flirt brazenly back with the Gryffindor chaser.

Suddenly, Angelina rose from her seat and departed the hall.

Charlie dropped her knife and fork, and swung her legs over the bench.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked

"I'm going to have a little chat with, Johnson!" Charlie answered, as she started to rise.

Marcus caught her hand "Don't do anything stupid," he cautioned her

"I'm only going to have a little chat," Charlie promised

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Marcus muttered, as he watched his girlfriend follow the Gryffindor out of the Great Hall.

He knew she had a protective streak when it came to Riley, and he knew that anyone that attempted to hurt the Genius would find themselves six feet under when Charlie had finished with them.

**xXx**

Charlie drummed her fingers on forearms as she stood leaning against the door to the Girls bathroom. She had just followed Angelina Johnson in and was waiting for the older Gryffindor to exit one of the stalls. There was no one else in the bathroom but her and the unsuspecting Gryffindor, which made this plan all the more better.

The flush of a toilet and unlocking of the stall door alerted the Slytherin to the fact that it was almost show time.

Angelina stepped out of the stall and approached the water basin, she turned the tap and washed her hands, glancing up only once and spotting Charlie in the reflection of the mirror "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you," she spoke.

Charlie remained silent, her eyes hard and cold as they bore into the back of Angelina's head "I know what you're doing." she finally said, her voice as cold as her stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cut the crap, Johnson!" she hissed "I know that you are trying to sink your claws into Fred Weasley, despite knowing damn well that he has been pinning after Riley since first year!"

"Last time I checked Fred hadn't made any attempt to tell Riley how he feels about her," Angelina responded "he may have taken her to the Yule Ball, but they have been nothing but civil towards one another since that night. As far as I see it a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone"

Charlie snorted "Harmless flirting? Is that what you're calling it?" she asked "From where I come from that's called being a skank!"

"Why don't you just crawl back to that troll boyfriend of yours?" Angelina smirked

Charlie felt her eyes narrow "You leave Marcus out of this!" she spat "This is between you and me!"

"No, this should be between me and Riley," Angelina replied, walking forward "but you just can't seem to keep your Slytherin nose out of other people's business. You don't know Fred like I do; he liked me way before you and Riley came to this school! And I don't appreciate your little Genius tramp muscling her way in on my relationship with him!"

Charlie felt her blood boil and her nerves flare, as Angelina called Riley a tramp. In one swift movement she had Angelina pinned up against the stall wall. Angelina yelped in both surprise and pain.

"Save it" Charlie snarled

"Let me go or I'll scream,"

"Scream all you want," Charlie smirked "No one can hear you. There's a Silencing charm on the door"

For once Angelina looked and felt scared, as the fourth year Slytherin's hand tightened around her throat. Charlie may have been small, but she had a reputation for fighting both in and out of the Magical world. That and she was a Slytherin, weren't they know for playing dirty? But none of that seemed to discourage Angelina from her sole mission of making Fred hers.

"I just got a few things I'd like to clear up," Charlie continued "Back off from Fred. He may not be the smartest guy in the world, but he appeals to Riley. He makes her smile, that's all I care about. And your little skank behavior will only make it much worse for you when he wakes up one day and finally realizes that he truly does love Riley"

"Keep dreaming," Angelina hissed

"You're the one that's living in a dream world," Charlie responded "and one day reality is going to come knocking and blast that little world apart."

Finally Charlie released Angelina, and turned to approach the bathroom door. She pulled it open and paused "You should have realized, Johnson. Hurt Riley in any way, shape or form, and I _will_ hunt you down and my _troll_ boyfriend won't be around to stop me from killing you slowly and painfully."

Charlie smirked as she witnessed a momentary flicker of fear cross Angelina's face.

"Consider this a friendly warning."


	2. Sometimes We all Need a Helping Hand

**A/N: **_I have decided that I am going to attempt to take this further and see what happens._

**A/N:** _While it does take part in __**Harry Potter: Courage**__ of the Muggleborn Witches series. I can promise you now that it will be completely different. Therefore it will be in no way connected to the MWS series._

**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoy._

**Summary: **__"Make me cry: Fine! Make Riley cry: Then we've got a problem" Charlie has always been protective of her best friend, Riley Spirit. But when a fellow Gryffindor girl starts flirting with Fred, how far is the Muggleborn Slytherin prepared to go to prevent her best friend's heart from being broken?__

* * *

><p>Fred sighed as he run his hand over his tedious face as his mind wandered back to Dinner earlier that evening. He had witnessed the way Slytherin 7th year Adrian Pucey kept looking over at Riley, as she sat captivated into a conversation she was having with Harry, Ron and Hermione.<p>

Didn't the Slytherin realize that sweet innocent Riley would never be caught with an interest in him? They may have been friends but he was a Slytherin, what chance did he honestly expect to have with someone like Riley?

_~*Earlier at Dinner*~_

Movement caught Fred's eye as he swiveled his head around just in time to catch Charlie rise from the Slytherin table and follow Angelina out of the Great Hall. He shrugged as he turned back to his friends, catching Riley's eye a she attempted to look away. He smiled soulfully as she turned her attention back to Hermione and carried on the conversation they had been having.

Across from the Gryffindor genius sat infamous Harry Potter, and two rows behind him on the furthest side of the Slytherin table sat Adrian Pucey. The Gryffindor beater instantly recognized the longing look the Slytherin was giving Riley.

Fred felt his hands clench angrily around his utensils, he hated competition, unless of course it was in the form of a Quidditch match or a prank. Still he held his tongue and refrained himself from heading over to the Slytherin table and forcing Pucey to concentrate on his own friends rather than the Gryffindor genius, although he did shoot a rather nasty look in the Slytherin's direction and caught a menacing glare from Marcus Flint in return.

Fred felt the black daggers glaring into his skull but he didn't care, that Troll had no business getting involved in things that simply did not concern him and Charlie needed to keep a tighter leash on her animal.

The eldest Weasley twin shook his head and turned away from the Slytherin table as Charlie returned and Adrian tore his gaze away from Riley. Angelina re-joined him several moments later and they continued to flirt and talk with one another. He didn't see the harm in it, it wasn't like he was interested in Angelina because he didn't see her as anything other than a friend; besides he knew how George felt about the girl beside him, and whilst he did flirt with her, he would never do anything remotely stupid that would hurt his brother in anyway shape or form

_~*Present*~._

"Fred..."

Fred shook his head as he returned to reality, and looked up to find Angelina standing over him concern etched into her features.

"...Are you all right?" Angelina asked

"Huh? Yeah," Fred nodded, absentmindedly "Yeah. I'm fine"

"No you're not;" Angelina countered, dropping down onto the couch beside him "Come on. Tell me what's wrong"

Fred sighed and glanced up at her "It's Riley" he admitted "She hasn't said much to me since the night of the Yule Ball, and I fear that I may have done something to upset her,"

"Well has she said anything to you?"

"No," Fred shook his head

"Nothing? Not even remotely close to how she is feeling about you?"

Again Fred shook his head

"Maybe she isn't sure of how she feels," Angelina offered, trying to keep her voice calm and collected. She had to appear sympathetic if she was to get her own way. "I mean I've seen the way she and Pucey interact. They have a connection, it's not that difficult to see, it's a wonder you haven't noticed it yet"

Fred froze, closed his eyes, and shook his head. He didn't want to think about Riley being romantically close to anyone other than himself. She was his! Not Adrian's! She was a Gryffindor and a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship was unheard of.

"If you need someone to talk to," Angelina spoke again; twisting her arm through his, and laying her head contentedly on his shoulder "You know where to find me. I'm always here for you" she offered him a small smile

Fred nodded and glimpsed sideways at her "Thanks, Angie" he smiled

Angelina smiled at the use of the familiar nickname she had been given by her friends. She loved it more hearing it come from his lips. "No problem, what are friends for, yeah?"

"Yeah" Fred responded

Angelina nodded -more to herself than anyone else- before getting back to her feet and receding away from the her Weasley twin. She couldn't help but smile at the minor victory that she felt, especially after the clash with Charlie Hunter earlier that evening.

**xXx**

Meanwhile down in the dungeons, the Slytherin's were just settling down for the night.

It was 11:30pm and the last of the seventh year students were packing up their things and heading up to bed, leaving fourteen year old Charlie Hunter and eighteen year old Marcus Flint on the three seated leather sofa, as the flames flickered and died away in the fire.

Marcus slithered his arms around Charlie and pulled her onto his lap, just as the last of their housemates disappeared up to bed. "What did you do to Johnson?" Marcus asked, breaking the silence that surrounded him and Charlie.

"Nothing," Charlie answered promptly "I just gave her a friendly warning,"

"And that's all?" Marcus asked, looking down at her

Charlie sighed and moved so that she was straddling his lap "Do you think that I would drop kick her ass in the middle of school?" she asked

"Yes," Marcus answered, pressing his forehead against hers

Charlie closed her eyes as his breath tickled her face, she smiled "Well I didn't," she responded "I restrained myself from doing any physical harm, and just issued a friendly warning, telling her to stay away from Fred and stop causing Riley internal physical pain. You and I both know how Riley feels about Fred, and Johnson knows damn well that Riley is in love with Fred. It's a wonder Riley hasn't broken down yet"

"She wouldn't dare break down," Marcus acknowledged "she's afraid that you'll go after the poor sod that hurt her in the first place"

"And she has every right to be afraid," Charlie nodded "A good friend will comfort you when you've had your heart broken, but a best friend will be ready to murder the guy that hurt you in the first place. I'm Riley's _best_ friend which means I'm there to protect her when some poor unfortunate soul decides to string her along"

Marcus smirked "Look, Charlie, I know you see Riley as your little sister, but she has to learn to fight her own battles" he pointed out

"Sometimes we all need a helping hand," Charlie answered

And despite his previous statement Marcus knew well enough that Charlie was not going to back down until Fred and Riley admitted their true feelings for one another, and Angelina Johnson was _completely_ out of the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Charlie talks to Fred<strong>


	3. Charlie talks to Fred

**A/N:** _Okay. Would like to thank _**10th Squad 3rd Seat** _and_ **Fan of Fics**_ for their awesome reviews. And I would also like to thank __**Fan of Fics**__ for sticking by me through the main story of MWS and any other series that branch out from it. I appreciate your support._

**A/N:**_In response too:__** 10th Squad 3rd Seat**__ yes, you read correctly. I did put 14 and 18 as the ages. Reason? In version of HP Marcus Flint had to repeat his 7th year, well in her saga he left school __**after**__ Harry's third year. But in MWS he leaves after Harry's fourth year. The age is right and connects to MWS appropriately...he was 17 in PoA turned 18 that summer and returned to repeat his seventh year of GoF. I hope this helps._

**A/N:** _After careful consideration I have decided that this story will be bumped up to 'T' rating for minor use of language._

**Summary:** _"Make me cry: Fine! Make Riley cry: Then we've got a problem!" Charlie has always been protective of her best friend, Riley Spirit. But when a fellow Gryffindor girl starts flirting with Fred, how far is the Muggleborn Slytherin prepared to go to prevent her best friend's heart from being broken?_

* * *

><p>It was the morning after the confrontation with Angelina, and Charlie found herself in the Gryffindor common room with Harry attempting to figure out the clue of the Golden Egg they had rescued from the Dragon several months previous. Charlie also hoped that since she was spending most of the day with her Gryffindor friends that she could talk to Fred and Riley separately about things going on outside the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

But much to her dismay Riley wasn't there although she had a pretty good idea who she was with.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked, looking up from the egg which resided on the table in front him, he glanced across at his Slytherin counterpart who was staring at something across the common room "Charlie!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face causing her to snap back to reality

Blinking, Charlie shook her head and turned back to Harry "Huh? What?" she mumbled

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concern leaking into his tone "You've been awfully distant these past few days"

"Oh yeah," Charlie nodded "I'm fine." she caught sight of Fred disappearing up to the boys dorms on the other side of the common room. Quickly the Slytherin jumped to her feet "I'll be right back" she promised Harry, before heading after the eldest Weasley twin.

**xXx**

Fred knelt in front of his trunk as he rifled through it looking for the bag of pranks he and his brother were working on. Lee had requested that he see them before they attempted to test them on unsuspecting students around the hallways. He looked up when there came a knock at the door behind him, a frown etched into his features as he wondered who it could've been on the other side. If it had been George, Lee or anyone else they would have come straight in, unless of course it wasn't a male.

"Come in," he called, returning to his search

He heard the door open behind him, but didn't look up until a familiar voice reached his senses "What are you doing?"

"Oh hello, Charlie," Fred responded, looking up to see the Slytherin leaning casually against the closed door behind her. His eyes darted back to the trunk in front of him.

"I need to talk to you, Fred" Charlie said coolly, as she folded her arm across her stomach

Fred arched a curious eyebrow as he looked up at her "About?" he questioned

"About Riley,"

Fred froze at the mention of the Genius's name, and he forced himself to look up at the Slytherin seeing her ice blue eyes glaring directly at him "What about Riley?" he questioned, attempting to keep his facial features calm, although he was freaking out considerably inside.

"You know Fred? I'm not some stupid Slytherin as many perceive me to be." Charlie spoke as she pushed off the door and approached him "I saw everything that happened at dinner last night and don't even attempt to tell me that any of it was innocent! You didn't see how distraught Riley was when you flirted openly with Johnson in front of her. In case you haven't noticed, her heart aches for you, she's just too shy to admit it."

Fred watched cautiously as Charlie leaned forward over the trunk until her face was mere inches from his. "Riley is like my sister and I hate seeing my family hurt. And you are hurting her!"

"Riley hasn't said a damn thing to me since the night of the Yule Ball!" Fred snapped, as he stood and faced the angry Slytherin. "And even then she worried about you and Malcolm for most of the night! She didn't like how close he was getting to you! Once or twice she left me so that she could speak with your friends Pucey and O'Donald, and pressurize Flint into making his move!"

"Don't you dare try and turn this around on me Fred Weasley!" she growled "If you actually took the time to understand Riley, instead of throwing yourself at the next available girl a month after the Yule Ball, you'd understand why she is hesitant to admit her true feelings! There is so much more to Riley that would make you think twice about hurting her!"

Charlie straightened and crossed her arms over her chest while keeping a cold steady glare fixed on the eldest Weasley twin "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just using Riley to make a certain Gryffindor chaser jealous"

That was it! Fred's temper flared and he snapped, marching around the trunk and invading Charlie's personal space.

Charlie stood rooted to the spot her glare telling a thousand stories as they bore into Fred's hardened eyes. But not one of those stories was intimidation. She knew that if she had been any other guy Fred would have more than likely decked her, but she knew that even if he lifted a finger at her she'd do more damage to him than he could ever do to her.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of using Riley," he growled "I'd never in a million years think about using her!"

Charlie searched his intense glare for signs that he was lying. There were none. "You know what I think Fred? You protest too much!" she stepped back away from, taking whatever she had left of her personal space "If you love Riley, then tell her! Because the way you are going, you are just going to push her further and further away!"

Charlie then turned her back on the Gryffindor and left him standing in the middle of the boys' dormitory fuming and seething at their confrontation.


	4. Things Take a Turn for the Worst

**A/N: **_Things are about to take a turn for the worst. But never fear...everything will work out in the end._

**Summary: **_"Make me cry: Fine! Make Riley cry: Then we've got a problem!" Charlie has always been protective of her best friend, Riley Spirit. But when a fellow Gryffindor girl starts flirting with Fred, how far is the Muggleborn Slytherin prepared to go to prevent her best friend's heart from being broken?_

* * *

><p>George looked up from the conversation he had been having with Lee, Katie and Angelina as a shadow passed over him. All four noticed that Fred Weasley looked somewhat distressed.<p>

"Fred, are you alright?" Katie asked

Fred rolled his shoulders "Yeah" he nodded

"What happened?" George asked "Where are the pranks?"

"Uh?" Fred looked tangled, before realizing that his confrontation with Charlie had made him forget everything that he had gone upstairs for. "Oh, I must have left them in the trunk. I'll go get them" he got to his feet again, but George stopped him.

"I'll go," the youngest Weasley twin offered, disappearing upstairs

Lee, Angelina and Katie exchanged looks.

"Fred, are you sure you are alright?" Lee asked "You're looking awfully distant, mate"

The red head nodded "I'm fine. Do any of you know where Riley is? I really need to talk to her"

Katie and Lee shook their heads.

"She's down in the courtyard with Pucey," Angelina supplied "I think they are looking for Hunter and Flint. Riley said something about a snow ball fight..." she shrugged "I dunno what they get up too, when they're alone"

Fred felt his hands tighten at the thought of Adrian being alone with the Gryffindor genius; and while he was left thinking of it Charlie's words echoed from their conversation.

_Because the way you are going, you are just going to push her further and further away!_

"I've got to go!" Fred proclaimed, getting to his feet and hurrying out of the portrait hole. Seconds later George returned with the bag of pranks.

**xXx**

As he stalked through the half empty hallways of the Castle, Fred couldn't help but let his mind wander causing anger and jealousy to flood his entire body as he thought Riley alone in the courtyard with only Pucey as her source of comfort and warmth. It was only January which meant that the weather was still cold, and although he was sure that Riley wasn't thick enough to go out into the snow without warm clothing he didn't want to take the chance that Pucey would use it as an opportunity to make a move on the young genius.

Finally reaching the marble staircase, Fred pushed his way across the Entrance Hall and out of the great Oak doors just in time to see Riley and Pucey approach Charlie and Flint across the frozen courtyard, both her laughing and carrying on without a care in the world.

He felt his rage ignite intensely, and stepped further out into the snow "Riley!"

The three Slytherin's and Gryffindor froze in their tracks and turned to see a very angry Fred Weasley trudging towards them.

Charlie tensed at the sight of the eldest Weasley twin as Marcus slid his arms around her as he knew he would have had to refrain her from doing anything drastic. While Adrian stood by ready to jump in and defend Riley if need be.

**xXx**

_Where is the little witch?_ Charlie thought as she glanced around in hopes of finding Angelina Johnson lurking somewhere near-by. That girl was starting to act more like a snake than most Slytherin's. Charlie had a sneaky suspicion that the little skank was involved somehow in this but right now her sole focus was on keeping Fred from ripping Riley and Adrian apart.

"Let me go, Marcus!" Charlie continued to struggle

Marcus looked apologetic "Sorry baby, can't do that" he murmured

Charlie growled under her breath "Damn it, Marcus! Fred looks like he is ready to explode, and you're keeping me caged!"

"If push comes to shove I will let you go," Marcus answered "But I really think you should let Riley handle this one"

Charlie huffed and fumed as she could only watch the scene unfold before her eyes.

Fred came to a stop in front of the four of them, and glowered angrily in Adrian's direction "Care to explain this?" he demanded

"Explain what, Fred?" Riley asked, looking lost and confused

"This! You! Wandering around behind my back with a Slytherin!" he pointed distastefully in Adrian's direction

Riley rolled her eyes skyward, and shook her head "So what? Just cause I've been out here with Adrian you think something's going on?" she asked

Charlie smirked as she watched Riley take a stand against Fred. It was a refreshing change to see the Genius actually standing up for herself, even Marcus and Adrian were captivated by the reactions Riley was showing. But none of that helped as Fred still looked ready to explode.

"Why do you even care, Fred?" Riley asked "Why are you so concerned with who I spend my free time with?"

Fred stepped back in surprise as Riley demanded to know why he cared; why did he care? He hadn't even stopped to think about why he cared about Riley spending time with Adrian or any of the Slytherin's. He had seen her alone many times in the past with Malfoy and even Lestrange, but not once in that amount of time had he ever been this angry at the predicament.

Adrian could easily pick up on the intense hatred rippling off of Fred Weasley and it was all directed at one person - Him.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Weasley?" Adrian finally asked

The eldest Weasley twin turned his gaze onto the Slytherin, and his blue orbs narrowed at the older snake "There are several things I would like to say to you, Pucey!"

Riley glanced over her shoulder at Charlie, who was still restricted to Marcus's arms as the scene continued to unfold. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Fred was waiting for Adrian to say one more thing. Just one. That's all it would take to set the older Gryffindor off.

"Adrian..." Riley murmured, turning back to her friend

Adrian touched her shoulder as he looked down at her "I'm not backing down, Rils" he told her

"Please..." Riley begged "Fred's -"

"Acting like a possessive git!" Adrian cut across her, turning his glare back onto Fred "You act like Riley is a valuable possession that she is yours to own! She doesn't belong to you Weasley! She can spend her free time with whoever she wishes be it you or me." he seethed startling those around him "You have no right in deciding who she can and can't be around. She's not some slave that you can dominate; Riley is faithful, she is loyal, she is beautiful and she has a beautiful heart to match!"

Riley felt her face warm at his words, and turned her gaze away from the two of them.

"She answer's to no one but herself," Adrian paused "and occasionally Charlie..." he added

Charlie grinned as she relaxed ever-so-slightly against Marcus, but remained on alert in case things decided to go south once more.

Fred clenched his jaw as he allowed Adrian to finish speaking.

"I care about Riley," Adrian went on "and I won't allow you or anybody to hurt her in ways that you are hurting her now!"

Fred felt his jaw slacken and hit the floor at Adrian's defence. "Who do you think you are accusing me of breaking her heart?" he hissed "You're the one she leaves me for at random parts of the day, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Wow are you really as dense as people say you are, Weasley?" Adrian seethed "Riley doesn't leave _you_ for _me!_ She leaves you to be with Charlie; I just so happen to be friends with Charlie, hence the reason Riley and I are always together!"

Riley swallowed "Fred, Adrian, please stop this..." she pleaded

"Riley, stay out of this!" Fred snapped "This is between me and him!" he returned his attention to Adrian.

Marcus felt Charlie tense as they both witnessed Fred's reaction to Riley's pleading. Even Adrian looked pissed. Fred looked horrified as realization of his actions dawned, and Riley had unintentionally flinched as she withdrew away from the red head in front of him.

"No Fred I will not. Look, I care about Adrian, just as much as I care about you!" Riley retorted, her eyes blazing "and I won't stand by and let you hurt him! You have no right to talk to my friends in the way you are talking to him! Adrian has always been there for me -" Fred started to protest "- and I'm not saying you haven't, because you have been there for me. But never once have I been around, have you shown any kind of emotion towards me."

It was Fred's turn to frown "Riley wait...I...I can explain..."

Riley cut him off "I don't want to hear it," she murmured. Riley inhaled sharply unwilling herself to break down right here and now in front of everyone. She refused to let Fred see the deep cuts that run through her heart, there was so much to her that he needed to know but if he wasn't willing to look deep enough. Why should she bother to open up and let him see the true her?

"What are you saying?" Fred asked

"I think..." Riley sighed, "I think it be best if we stayed away from each other for a while" she finished quietly

"No, I'm not leaving you alone until we talk about this!" Fred protested

"There is nothing to talk about! If you had any feelings whatsoever towards me, you would have told me by now!" Riley argued "Instead you're off flirting with Angelina in front of me!"

Fred was stunned into silence, as he could have sworn he heard the genius's heart breaking with each word she had spoken.

"Riley. Come on, I'll take you back inside" Adrian told her, leading her away from Fred.

Fred couldn't move and could only watch as Adrian walked Riley back towards the castle. The Genius's head was bent down and her eyes were on the snow beneath her feet. She didn't speak a word to Adrian, or look back at her best friend or the two boys left in the courtyard as she disappeared into the Entrance Hall. He broke free from his trance and spun around to face the remaining two Slytherin's.

"You!" he growled, his eyes locking onto Charlie. He blamed her for this.

Marcus felt Charlie go rigid in his grasps, and he knew that she was preparing for a fight.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Weasley" Marcus arbitrated, placing himself between the Gryffindor and his snake.

"You stay out of this!" Fred spat "This is between me and that home wrecker!" he glared around Marcus at the Muggleborn Slytherin.

Charlie felt her blood bubble beneath the surface of her skin "Bring it on, Fred!" she sneered "You know very well that I am not afraid of you!"


	5. The Repercussion

**A/N:** _Thank-you to_ **Fan of Fics**_ and_ **Desigirl97 **_for their reviews__._

**A/N: **_In response to __**Fan of Fics:**__ Yes. It was a shame that Riley got hurt. I did try and write the chapter in a way that she wouldn't, but sadly it didn't work. Seeing Fred out of character was difficult too, but it was needed. Most original characters __**are**__ written out of character with me, makes it easier to control them. (At least I think so)_

**A/N:**_So? Any ideas on who will win out with Riley this time? Will Fred continue to be a jerk, or will he realize that Angelina is at fault for all this? Keep reading to find out._

**Summary:**_"Make me cry: Fine! Make Riley cry: Then we've got a problem" Charlie has always been protective of her best friend, Riley Spirit. But when a fellow Gryffindor girl starts flirting with Fred, how far is the Muggleborn Slytherin prepared to go to prevent her best friend's heart from being broken?_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"You!"_

_"You have no one to blame but yourself, Weasley!"_

_"You stay out of this! This is between me and that home wrecker!"_

_"Bring it on Fred! You know very well that I am not afraid of you!"_

* * *

><p>"This is your fault!" Fred reproached Charlie, pointing angrily in her direction.<p>

Charlie felt her eyes narrow "So I caused Riley to leave you?" she snarled "I turned her against you? I'm not the one who flew off the deep end and accused her of cheating when you're not even together in the first place!"

"If you hadn't introduced her to the Slytherin's in the first place!"

"You leave Adrian and the rest of Slytherin house out of this!" Marcus fired back

Fred leveled Marcus with a murderous stare. Charlie immediately stepped between the two rivals, she was growing sick of Fred's attitude and someone needed to teach him a lesson. And that person was going to be her.

"I'm growing sick of your little attitude, Fred!" Charlie hissed "You accuse me of driving Riley away when all along you were succeeding in accomplishing that all by yourself! You know Riley is always happy down with us in the dungeons, but she is _always_ thinking about you. All the time during the summer she is thinking about you, wondering what you are doing and when she was going to see you again, and what would happen when she was back with you. I guess she got her answer, huh? So if you want to take a swing at something, then by all means take a swing at me, but just remember that if you hit me I will hit back."

For a few frozen minutes both Charlie and Fred glared angrily at one another, and it wasn't until Marcus intervened did Charlie back down completely.

"Come with me," Marcus said, sliding his arm around Charlie's waist and pulling her backwards away from the still angry red head

Fred watched as the two Slytherin's disappeared into the enclosed courtyard, before he turned and stormed off back to the Gryffindor common room. He shouted the password and thundered his way past his friends and house-mates before reaching his dorm room and slammed the door behind him in his haste to block out the outside world. While downstairs in the common room fellow Gryffindor's exchanged worrisome looking glances as each could only wonder what had pissed Fred off to the point of isolation. And it even seemed that George and Ron had decided it was best to leave their brother cool down, seeing as neither of them had many any moves from their positions to go talk to him.

Angelina, meanwhile, had decided to wait a little longer before making her move. Her heart had raced when she saw Fred storming through the common room and she couldn't help the tiny smirk of satisfaction as she realized that Fred would be all hers for the taking when she went to soothe him. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she had initiated the first move and now her time to seize her prize was at hand.

**xXx**

Adrian sighed as he handed a very flustered Riley a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Curtsey of the Hogwarts house elves.

"Thank you," Riley murmured, steadying her shaking hands around the mug and lifted the swirling dark liquid to her lips. She felt the liquid spill into her mouth and down her throat warming her from the inside.

Adrian felt his heart break over Riley's sadness. He had wanted to rip Fred Weasley a new one for what he had said and done, but Riley had intervened and stopped him if it had been anybody else he was sure that he wouldn't have stopped until Fred Weasley wasn't around to cause any more pain. "Rils..." he started, but cut himself off as he found he didn't know exactly what to say. Now wasn't the perfect time to be discussing what had happened out in the courtyard.

"Adrian," Riley sighed, lowering the mug and glancing sideways at him "You don't know how happy I am to have your support in this. I was certain that Fred saw me as more than a friend, but now after everything that has happened I am not so sure"

The sadness in her voice pulled at Adrian's heart strings and he found himself wanting more than anything to just hold her tightly in his arms, and hopefully make her pain go away. He watched her from across the table as she reached up the sleeve of her jacket and wiped away the tears that had bubbled in her eyes. He didn't want to see her so upset. Adrian swallowed hard as he reached across the table and pulled her hand from her eyes.

Riley frowned and looked up at him, before freezing slightly as Adrian wiped away the last of her tears.

Adrian couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears "He's a fool, Rils" he told her "a big fool if he is willing to pass you over for Johnson. Clearly he doesn't realize what he has when he has you. He's the envy of most guys at Hogwarts when they see you with him."

Riley couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips as he spoke. She had never really taken pride in her looks and not once had she thought that people would be jealous of Fred because of her. She wasn't that beautiful. No Adrian was just being sweet, trying to get her to smile. There were much prettier girls at Hogwarts why would anyone be jealous of Fred when it came to her?

"You're just saying that to make me smile," Riley told him

"Really, I'm not" Adrian answered her "you're beautiful Riley. And it hurts a number of people to see you so broken up."

Riley nodded only half listening to what he was saying "I just...don't understand" she finally said "How could he be so mean? I mean, all of Gryffindor know that I am friends with you and others from Slytherin, and all of Gryffindor know that there is nothing going on between you and I except friendship. I just don't know where he is getting the idea that there is something more going on between us." she shook her head, and returned her attention to her Hot Chocolate. "Sometimes I feel that if it wasn't for Charlie...I'd be totally alone"

"You're not alone," Adrian answered "You have Granger, Potter. You have all of Slytherin..." he smiled "and you have me. You're never alone"

**xXx**

"Wait until I get my hands on Johnson!" Charlie snarled, she had allowed Marcus to lead her away from Fred leaving the red head seething in the frozen Courtyard "She will truly know how much of a Slytherin bitch I am!"

The fourth year Slytherin curled her hands into fists and slammed them into the near-by wall behind her. Marcus was instantly behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her tightly into his chest as he tried to console her and calm her down before he thought about taking her back to the castle. He knew very well that if he took her back to the common room now the rest of Slytherin would want to know what was going on and why their Muggleborn was seething, and he also knew that once back in the common room someone would alert Snape to the situation and the last thing anyone wanted was for the Professors to get involved in what was happening.

"Charlie, you have to calm down!" Marcus comforted his angered girlfriend, noticing how one row of knuckles on her right hand was turning a bright red from the violent collision of stone on bone.

Charlie didn't relax. "Calm down?" she asked "How can I calm down! That Gryffindor skank has torn apart the best thing that Riley has ever had, and I'm being blamed for it! Fred better open his eyes soon and sees exactly what is happening, because I can assure you if Johnson's not careful then her days are numbered!"

"Charlie..." Marcus warned

"Don't 'Charlie' me!" the Muggleborn countered heatedly "Johnson is going to deserve _everything_ that is coming to her!"

Marcus sighed and held her close feeling her rigid body tense and then relax against him.

**xXx**

His anger had started to recede though it did linger in the back of his mind as he sat alone in his dorm room amongst the second degree plans of pranks he and George were setting to create. Fred run his fingers through his hair while he resisted the urge to just break down and cry. He wanted Riley back.

Fred sighed heavily and let his hand slip from his hair and hit the bed with a soft bounce. Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe flirting with Angelina was giving Riley the wrong idea? Maybe he could apologize? But what would he say?

A soft knock and his door opening alerted Fred to the presence of another.

"Fred?" Angelina called out quietly, as she slipped into the room "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Fred nodded, keeping his face cradled in his hands.

Angelina knew he was lying and putting on an act to show how he was truly feeling inside. She padded across the wooden floorboards and stopped at the edge of his bed "What happened with Riley?"

"Huh? Nothing," Fred answered "There was just a slight disagreement in the courtyard. I overreacted. That's all" he offered her a small smile

"Fred," the eldest Weasley twin straightened and looked up at his friend. Angelina was now sitting on the edge of the bed directly opposite him a look of warmth and compassion held within her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Angie, I..." Fred cut off as Angelina leaned in and pressed her lips against his, cutting off any other protests or statements he may have had.


	6. Escalation Process

**A/N:** _Thank you too _**Fan of Fics** _and_ **10th Squad 3rd Seat** _for their lovely reviews. Really appreciate it :)_

**A/N:** _So how does Fred react to Angelina? And what happens when Charlie finds out?_

* * *

><p>Fred pulled away speechless at what had happened.<p>

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked

"You just kissed me," Fred replied "Why did you just kiss me?"

Angelina let loose a shaky breath as her face burned at the response she was getting. This wasn't supposed to happen, Fred was supposed look happy, not perplexed.

"Uh...I was just trying to console you that's all. I'm sorry if I startled you"

"It's alright. Never mind..." Fred waved her off

Angelina found herself thinking fast. She couldn't let Fred slip through her fingers this time. "I'm about to head down to the kitchens. Want to join me?"

"Sorry." Fred answered, with a shake of his head "I got all these plans to go through with George and Lee."

Angelina's expression dropped and she quickly changed tactics. "Fred, I know you're upset over Riley and everything but throwing yourself into work isn't going to make it go away. It's just going to delay it until you're finished, then what? You're straight back to square one. Maybe taking a step back from work will help, you know? So what do you say?"

Fred sighed and leaned back into the pillow of his bed. "Alright, I guess some food will do me good"

Angelina smiled sweet while hiding away the fact that on the inside she was screaming for joy.

**xXx**

Charlie hoped she wasn't too late as she slipped out of the secret passage on the seventh floor and turned to the Fat Lady. She gave the password and scrambled through into the slightly crowded common room.

"Charlie," Hermione called from her seat by the fireplace "Charlie. Over here."

The Slytherin turned in the bookworms direction and hurried forward "Hey, have either of you see Fred or Angelina?" she asked

"They just left," Harry answered

Charlie balled her hands into two perfect fists and looked her friends over with a fury that made them slightly uneasy.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Ron asked

"Charlie calm down." Hermione warned "If you don't I'm going to have to call Professor McGonagall and have her take you back to the dungeons"

Harry frowned "Why are you so upset anyway?" he asked

"Because I warned her not to mess with me!" Charlie growled "and now she's going to learn the hard way."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks as Charlie turned to toe and stormed out of the common room. Who had Charlie warned not to mess with her? And who would be foolish enough to try so?

**xXx**

Charlie stormed through the hallways back towards the Entrance Hall where she was sure that she would sooner or later come across Angelina and Fred and when she did there would be hell to pay. She had warned Angelina to stay away from Fred but obviously the older female didn't know when to quit.

"Charlie," Hermione called as she, Harry and Ron followed from behind, but the Slytherin didn't slow her pace she wasn't in any mood for Hermione to try and talk sense into her. The only thing she wanted to do now was to find Angelina and finish what had been started.

Footsteps and laughter echoed from the Entrance Hall and Charlie quickened her pace as she rounded the corner and came face-to-face with her prey. Fred and Angelina were returning from wherever it was they had been and they were utterly oblivious that there was a livid Slytherin searching for them.

The two Gryffindor's reached the top of the Marble staircase and turned right but Angelina hadn't taken more than a few steps away from the top of the stairs when a blur of Black and Green crashed into her and sent her tumbling back down the staircase and into the Entrance Hall.

Charlie rolled off of the Gryffindor and back up onto her feet as Angelina mimicked her actions opposite her "I told you not to mess with me, Johnson!" she growled "I told you what would happen if you didn't stay the hell away from Fred!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Johnson lied

"Wrong answer!" Charlie snarled, as she stalked towards the older female and wrapped her hand around her throat.

Angelina pulled Charlie's hand away from her throat and pushed her back. Charlie laughed as the two of them circled one another "I'm going to enjoy this Johnson"

"Don't want to hurt you, Charlie" Angelina answered

"Don't flatter yourself" Charlie smirked and she shoved the older female backwards before slamming her into the wall "Which part didn't you understand?"

"You're crazy!" Angelina yelled "Who the hell do you think you are patrolling the corridors looking for me and accusing me of seducing Fred?"

Charlie felt time ground to a halt "You did _what?_" she screeched

"He's not tied down to a girlfriend. He's unrestricted in my book."

"You are more demented than a dementor..."

"What's it to you what Fred and I get up to anyway? Maybe if that Troll boyfriend of yours pleased you a bit more -" Angelina started but cut off following a sharp uppercut to the jaw

Charlie had had enough of her crap and couldn't hold back any longer. It was one thing for Johnson to mess with Riley but as soon as she mentioned Marcus, Charlie saw red. "Unlike you Johnson, I'm not a skank!" she snarled.

Angelina seethed as she recovered from the initial punch to the jaw. She swallowed and swung a hit at the younger female. Charlie ducked and swept Angelina's feet out from underneath and immediately jumped to straddle her waist punching and hitting at every inch of the older female she could reach.

Harry and the others heard the screaming and shouting and rushed to see what was going on. As the Gryffindor's appeared at the top of the Marble staircase, Riley and the Slytherin's appeared at the entrance to the Dungeons.

"Charlie!" Riley shouted as Angelina grabbed a fist of Charlie's hair and pulled the younger teen off of her chest. Charlie screamed as she blocked a hit from Angelina and smacked her hard across the face.

Angelina gasped as she hit the ground for a second time. Charlie was once again on top of her in seconds a hand fisting within her dark locks as the other enclosed around her throat and started to cut off Angelina's air supply.

"Someone stop her!" Hermione screamed

Marcus raced forward and attempted to pull Charlie off of the older female. Charlie raised her fist to punch Angelina again in the face and her elbow connected with Marcus's nose sending him hurtling backwards.

Riley squeaked as she covered her mouth with her hand her eyes were wide and she was staring at Marcus who was holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Fuck that hurt!"

"And what did we learn from that failure?" Riley asked

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor genius as he turned away muttering something along the lines of "Bloody Women!" under his breath

Harry tried next and this time he was able to grab Charlie around the waist and pull her away from Angelina keeping her secure in his arms.

"Thanks, Harry," Angelina said, resting her hands on her knees as she bent over to catch her breath

"I didn't do it for you," Harry answered the older Gryffindor "I don't know what you've done to upset Charlie, but I know she doesn't fly off the deep end for nothing"

"Let me go!" Charlie screamed as she hit and kicked at Harry "I told you she deserved everything that was coming to her!"

Harry finally managed to haul Charlie across the entrance hall and hand her over to Marcus as the older Slytherin threw Charlie over his shoulder and carried her down into the dungeons.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:** _Big shout out too _**Fan of Fics. 10th Squad 3rd Seat.** _And _**Loccloir.** _I am glad you all enjoyed last chapter. There is plenty more to come some that you wouldn't expect but never fear..._

**A/N:** _Yes. Who is stupid enough to mess with Charlie? But this is just round one. Round two coming soon._

* * *

><p>Nikki pushed open the Hospital Wing doors and padded her way across the tiled flooring towards the third bed from the end. "They really should etch Charlie's name into this bed" Nikki joked quietly as she came upon Marcus and the still unconscious Charlie. The Slytherin graduate paused watching as Marcus kept a steady pace at running his fingers through Charlie's hair.<p>

Marcus laughed despite himself

"I see she is still drugged," Nikki added, pulling up a chair opposite her friend

"She hasn't really moved since I brought her in" Marcus answered

"I've never seen her enraged and angry like that"

Marcus sighed and looked away from the sleeping face of his girlfriend "She cares a great deal about Riley and I think when she saw what was happening between Weasley and Riley she presumed the role of caring older sister"

"Which is strange considering Charlie is younger that Riley"

"Age is merely a number. Charlie is the dominant one out of her and Riley. She protects those beneath her. You could say she is the Alpha of their little group"

"I suspect that could be said about her and the Slytherin's too" Nikki pointed out

Marcus nodded and turned back to Charlie, she definitely oozed Alpha female awareness. "Point is Charlie has always had a soft spot for Riley. Even before they became friends."

Nikki nodded knowing full well how much Charlie cared about the Gryffindor Genius "I'm going to get Riley. We'll be back before she wakes up" she patted Marcus's shoulder before leaving the Hospital Wing.

**xXx**

In a separate ward, Angelina was looking a lot better than Charlie was. At least _she_ was awake.

"That Slytherin is psychotic!" she cried when Madam Pomfrey entered to check up on her

"Now, now, Miss Johnson. I highly doubt that is a nice thing to say about your school-mate" the patron consoled her

"She is not my school-mate!" Angelina screamed "she is a murderous, raving, psychotic Slytherin who is out to kill me!"

Madam Pomfrey offered her a disapproving look "You have some visitors. I will leave them in" she said, leaving some painkilling potions on the table. She wandered to the curtain and pulled it back "You can see her now" and she then disappeared.

Much to Angelina's surprise Harry, Ron and Hermione approached her bed

"What are you three doing up here?" the Gryffindor chaser asked

"Angie, did you tell Fred that Riley was spending her free time alone with Pucey?" Harry asked

Angelina froze in her bed. She had not been expecting that. "Why do you care? Don't tell me that you three are getting involved in this too!"

"Did you or didn't you?" Hermione pressed

"You can't answer my question with another question,"

Harry exchanged looks with the two others

"Well technically we asked first" Hermione pointed out "So you would be the one answering our question with a question"

Angelina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, answer me this. Do I seem like the type to do something that would initiate a reaction from that Slytherin demon?"

"We don't know," Ron answered "That's why we are here. We were hoping you could explain what the hell is going on, because we're thoroughly confused."

"I didn't do anything, Ron" Angelina answered "Hunter has snapped. She's delusional and for some reason she thinks I'm the enemy and she's bent on eliminating me. You saw her today. Make your own decision on her irrational behavior"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged another set of looks before nodding

"Alright. We'll believe you for now. But when the truth does come out, if it was me personally, I'd want to be as far away from Hogwarts as possible." Harry told his team-mate "Because Charlie's got a temper that could reduce the entire castle to rubble. And I'd hate to be around when she explodes."

With their friendly warning given, the three 4th years Gryffindor's exited the ward leaving Angelina alone with her thoughts.

Realization had hit her like a ton of bricks. Her little plan had failed in the way she had hoped. But next time she would prevail she would just have to be more careful, especially now she had the Slytherin demon on her tail. Charlie was just waiting for the opportune moment to eliminate her from the picture. Once and for all.

**xXx**

Charlie wavered in and out of consciousness as the combination of potions worked their way through her system. She could hear voices through the haze but couldn't work them out for the life of her as they blended together in her mind.

Madam Pomfrey had scuttled in to check on her patient before leaving again. Harry, Ron and Hermione had also popped in to check on their Slytherin friend and were still there when Nikki returned with Riley and the female Slytherin fourth years. Each of them would watch as Charlie woke up for a few seconds but then return the peaceful darkness of sleep once more.

"She's riddled with painkilling potions, sleeping potions and antibiotics" Nikki explained to the younger teens "When mixed together they make one horrible concoction. She's going to be in and out for some time but she'll come around. Just be patient"

**xXx**

But while Charlie was slipping in and out of consciousness, Angelina was up in bed pretending to get on with the school work that had been dropped off for her. She was thankful that Alicia and Katie didn't question her on what exactly had happened that had landed her in the hospital wing. She just flashed them a smile and promised them that she would be released soon and that everything would soon go back to the way it was.

Once the girls had gone the Gryffindor Chaser immersed herself with Parchment, Ink and a quill as she pretended to work through her Transfiguration essay. She knew that it was going to harder to eliminate Charlie before the Slytherin eliminated her but if she was to get Fred as her boyfriend then she had to at least try. So as she sat pretending to throw herself into her essays, Angelina was silently planning her next attack against Charlie.

"If that Slytherin demon thinks that she is going to come between Fred and me, she's got another thing coming" Angelina plotted silently to herself, as she decided that her next form of attack was going to be something personal. She had already decided that she was going to dig into Charlie's past a bit more to find something that she could use as leverage. But Charlie was a Muggleborn, she didn't have any relatives that were Hogwarts graduates and there was nothing on her family in the Hogwarts library. The best way she was going to get information on Charlie was to ask someone and the only person who knew the Slytherin demon well enough to tell her everything she needed to know was the person Charlie was doing her utmost to protect.

**xXx**

Fred slipped unnoticed into the Hospital Wing and made his way towards the far end of the ward where the curtains had been drawn around the third bed from the end. He knew instantly that it was Charlie's bed. Madam Pomfrey only closed the curtains when there were a large number of people behind them. The eldest Weasley stopped short Charlie had to have been in a sad state for there to be a number of people around her bed _and_ for the curtains to be closed; from what he remembered down in the Entrance Hall Charlie had gotten more than a few good digs into Angelina but the older Gryffindor had also returned the face pulling at Charlie's hair and scratching and biting at every available limb she could find.

He should have guessed that Charlie was fiercely protective of those she cared about Riley especially. And that just because she was small didn't mean that she could defend herself just as fiercely. Hadn't Riley always said that Charlie was like a tiger when it came to fighting? A mother tiger when it came to protecting those she loved and cared for and Charlie most certainly wasn't afraid to take on anyone who threatened her or her loved ones. Fred sighed while he had to admire Charlie for her split personality, he couldn't blame her for the reasons behind why she was doing this. He thought back to the reason Charlie was in this position to begin with, if he hadn't flirted with Angelina then Riley would never have gotten hurt and in turn Charlie wouldn't have seen fit to attack Angelina and get hurt herself.

He remembered back to when Angelina had told him that Riley was spending free time with Adrian Pucey and he now realized that he had completely overreacted. He hadn't given Riley a chance to explain not that she should have needed too in the first place. She had been friends with the Slytherin's since she had started Hogwarts; she shouldn't have had to explain why she was with a Slytherin during her free time. _Three Slytherin's_ he reminded himself. She had been with three Slytherin's: Pucey, Flint and Charlie. Angelina had failed to include Charlie and Flint when she had told him where Riley was, failed to tell him that she was with friends. But the moment he had learned and believed that Riley was Pucey alone during free time he had saw red, he had blown up at her and possibly pushed the best damn thing that had ever happened to him away for good.

Fred took an uneasy step backwards. He couldn't interrupt what was happening behind those curtains, he wasn't welcome there. Instead he turned toe and immediately left the Hospital Wing returning the Gryffindor tower without realizing that a pair of chocolate coloured eyes had watched his entire hesitation in the main ward.

Angelina watched as Fred left the Hospital Wing for Gryffindor tower. She had to plan quickly and weave another seed of doubt in Fred's head before her plans fell apart at the seams.

Charlie would not win. She was sure of that.

**xXx**

Charlie blinked and opened her eyes to reveal several hazy silhouettes around her. She didn't know exactly where she was but judging by the fact that there were three Gryffindor's beside her she was guessing that it was the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione were not permitted to enter the Slytherin dungeons and her Slytherin friends were not permitted to enter the Gryffindor tower; so the Hospital Wing was neutral territory where both Slytherin and Gryffindor could be with Charlie had the same time.

"Charlie..." Riley murmured, rubbing her thumb over the back of her friend's hand

The haze cleared and Charlie was finally able to see clearly, she smiled at her friends and shifted her gaze towards Riley "Hi" she smiled

"Hi," Riley returned the smile "Charlie? Why did you do it?"

"Because she's a Gryffindor skank that got what she deserved!" Charlie seethed "She's been playing you and Fred against each other for the past two days. She's trying to turn Fred against you by making him believe that you are cheating on him with Adrian. She wants Fred for herself and she doesn't care about who gets hurt along the way. And I refuse to allow you to get hurt like that!"

"If that's the case then it's not only Riley who is going to get hurt," Ron jumped in "George will be hurt too. He is head over heels for Angelina; he would do absolutely anything for her"

Charlie sighed before wincing as she attempted to push herself into a sitting position.

Seeing what Charlie was trying to do Marcus slid his arm behind her back and helped her sit up against the pillows "Better?" he asked. Charlie nodded receiving a kiss from her boyfriend in return for her awakening.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked

"Sore." Charlie answered "But alive. I think I hurt myself more from the tumble down the Marble staircase than I did from Johnson"

"Well you're looking worse than she is," Harry answered "She's been awake most of the day; you're only now waking up"

"I was drugged!" Charlie protested

Nikki looked insulted "You were not!" she objected

"I was too!" the Muggleborn reacted "admit it. It's the only way you can control me"

Charlie grinned innocently as Nikki rolled her eyes and the others chuckled at the pointless argument.

"Riley," Charlie looked over at her best friend. The Gryffindor Genius looked up seeing sad blue eyes staring back at her "I'm sorry for hurting you like this. But you know I had too"

"Charlie, I understand" Riley answered "You were protecting me. You always have protected me."

"Well you of all people should know the lengths I go to protecting my family" Charlie responded as she felt the potions leaving her system. She was still sore but she was feeling a little better. And as if to prove her point her stomach grumbled loudly.

Those who were presented laughed loudly.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" Charlie cried "I'm guessing since I was drugged to the point of unconsciousness I've missed lunch?"

"Yeah" her friends nodded

Nikki smiled "We'll go salvage anything from the Kitchens. Come on guys, let her rest" she added to the others around the bed and shooing them out of the Hospital Wing.

"Thanks" Charlie murmured, before calling Riley back.

The Gryffindor genius scrambled up onto the bed beside her best friend the moment the others had left. "I appreciate this Charlie," Riley started breaking the silence "You always did have my back"

"It's what sisters do, yes?" Charlie asked

But before Riley could answer the doors to the Hospital Wing opened once more and Fred Weasley made his way down the tiled stone ward towards the third bed from the end. He pulled back the curtain and much to his relief found exactly who he was looking for on the other side. Charlie tensed slightly but the pain that shot through her body at the action caused her to relax.

"Riley," Fred spoke his voice shaking

"Hey, Fred" Riley murmured in response

The red head felt his heart hammering against his rib cage as he approached the bed. But Charlie shot him a warning glance that clearly told him that if he took another step towards her best friend she would give him a taste of what she did to Johnson. And Fred knew that just because she was stuck in bed didn't mean that Charlie wouldn't kick his ass.

"Riley, I want to apologize..." Fred started "I was -"

"A jerk?" Riley interrupted "You were more than a jerk, Fred. You were cold. Rude and downright harsh to Adrian. You had no right to say what you did. Hell, you didn't have the right to explode at me it's not like I am your girlfriend. I am at perfect liberty to spend my free time with who I want but unless you hadn't noticed I wasn't as alone with Adrian as you thought! Did you completely not consider that Marcus and Charlie were also present? Or were you blinded by jealously and hatred that you didn't care?"

Fred was stunned by Riley's rage and fury but he knew he deserved everything that she was given. He had treated her like a trophy wife, and she was anything but. Hell, she wasn't even his girlfriend. She was right he had had no right in going of the deep end because she was with Pucey.

"Riley, just please hear me out..."

"Why?" Riley asked "Why should I hear you out when you clearly didn't have the time to hear me out?"

Charlie sat back into her pillows as she watched Riley rip Fred a new one. She knew that this battle was between the two Gryffindor's and she wasn't going to intervene this time. A small part of her wanted Fred to open his eyes and realize that Riley was right. That he was an incompetent fool and he had screwed up. A part of her wanted him to just blurt out his true feelings for the Genius and all would be well again. But another part of her couldn't believe that Fred was acting this way and she was starting to think of whether she wanted her best friend with a guy like him.

"You don't know what I've been through! You have no idea of the pain I have to endure. You haven't even taken the time to understand everything about me, you see me as the little Genius of Gryffindor. But you have no idea what has pushed me to become that little genius." Riley cried "You haven't exactly been the ideal friend these past two days, and for the past three years you haven't taken the time to get to know the real me. Why should I waste my time with someone who doesn't see me for who I am, but rather for who they want me to be?"

Riley fell silent as she turned to Charlie hugged her shortly and then slipped from the bed "Get some rest, Charlie" she ordered silently "I'll come by and see you later"

Charlie nodded as she watched her best friend approach the end of the bed.

"Riley," Fred stopped her

"Save it." Riley responded, ripping her hand away from his and leaving the ward all together. She knew that it was harsh but she couldn't really bring herself to care right now. She had been hurt several times in the past and that had made her who she today. But if Fred wasn't willing to take the time to understand what had happened to her, then she didn't want to waste her time talking to him.

Fred sighed as he realized he could only watch Riley leave leaving him alone with the bed-ridden Slytherin.

Charlie surveyed Fred from where she lay. She couldn't believe it; here she was fighting his corner for him and he was being a stubborn fool and making things ten times harder for her. At this rate she was wondering how much damage it would actually do to allow Angelina her wish to sink her claws into Fred and allow him to learn the hard way.


	8. The Truth is Out There and it Hurts

**A/N:** _Thank you too _**TsukiLovesSnape. Fan of Fics** _and_ **10th Squad 3rd Seat** _for their comments on last chapter. Appreciate it._

**A/N:** _So last chapter was the 'Calm before the Storm' so what does that mean for our loveable Muggleborns now? Has Riley actually given up on Fred?_

_**A/N: **__Remember whatever happens in this side story will not affect Riley and Fred in MWS._

* * *

><p>"Charlie can't you talk sense into her?" Fred asked his tone desperate as he spun around on the spot and looked down at the bed-ridden Slytherin.<p>

Charlie crossed her arms and glared up at the Gryffindor "Please tell me you are not serious? For Merlin's sake Fred! Why do you think I'm drugged on calming draughts and sleeping potions? Why on earth do you think I went for Angelina in the first place?"

Fred sighed and fell into the empty chair that Marcus had occupied pretty much all afternoon. He didn't meet Charlie's icy glare and instead focused his attention on the ground. Charlie glared waiting for him to say something. He didn't.

"You know what I think? I think you enjoy having Riley follow you around like a little lost puppy while you flaunt yourself to other women like a whore! You don't like Riley, you just like the chase!"

Fred didn't answer instead he merely kept his eyes on the floor as Charlie's words cut through him like a knife.

The Slytherin growled under her breath "Riley was right about one thing! You are a possessive little git, one mention of Adrian's name and you act like Riley has no rights whatsoever. So what if they spend time alone? There is nothing going on between them. You are just too thick to see otherwise. I'm wasting my breath sitting here talking to you, please leave before Marcus comes back"

Charlie rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes she had nothing more to say to Fred if he wasn't willing to listen then she was through wasting her breath

**xXx**

Riley turned the corner swiftly and crashed into an on-coming body from the other direction hitting the ground with a soft 'oof' the Gryffindor genius looked up into the soft grey orbs of Adrian.

"Riley!" Adrian exclaimed, reaching forward and pulling the Gryffindor back to her feet "are you alright?"

Riley shook her head and found that she was also unable to catch her breath. "No. I'm not." she answered, tears blurring her vision "I just confronted Fred..."

"And?" Adrian asked, trying not to sound too hopeful in the process

"And...I walked out on him"

Adrian's jaw hit the floor "You just up and walked out?"

"I pretty much laid my life out in front of him. But he didn't even have anything to say. I'm not going to wait around for a convenient time for him anymore; if he wants me then he can come to me instead of the other way around"

The Slytherin squeezed her shoulder "Well do you remember what I said? You don't need him. You have us Slytherin's"

Riley smiled "It's good to know I'm not completely alone"

"You're never completely alone. Charlie made sure of that."

Riley nodded emotionally thankful that she had someone other than Charlie to turn to when she needed them. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful for Charlie being there but it was also kind of nice knowing that there were other people out there that were willing to help her in her darkest hour.

From around the corner Fred had witnessed the exchange and had instantly saw red. Riley was meant to be _his!_ He did not have relationship issues and he was not shy to admit that he had feelings for someone. It was him that Riley loved and vice versa.

Besides, what could Adrian possibly offer Riley that he couldn't? Sure he had money...but Riley wasn't someone that you could buy over with what you had, she looked deeper than that. That was why he loved her she didn't seem like most of the girls at Hogwarts that cared more about appearance than they did personality.

**xXx**

Charlie sucked in a breath as she heard the curtain around her bed being pulled open once more. If that was Fred then she was going to rip him a new one. "Fred, I'm not in the mood to listen to your pathetic whining's about Riley walking out on you, so if that is why you are here you can turn around right now!" she turned to see Harry standing before her "Oh, sorry. I thought Fred had come back then"

"I take it Fred heard something that he didn't like, huh?" Harry asked, pulling up a seat

"Well Riley walked out on him. She practically called him out on everything that has happened and how she refuses to wait for him any longer and then he expected me to stop her and talk sense into her." Charlie explained "So long story short I told him that he needed to get his priorities straight and this was a decision he needed to make alone. Needless to say he didn't like it."

Harry nodded "So basically you just told him straight?"

"Pretty much"

"This is why I like you. You don't hold back when it comes to the truth." Harry chuckled.

"You know what Harry? I just fought for that guy and I got stuck in the hospital wing drugged to the high heavens for it" she pointed out the obvious fact.

"And Riley still got hurt. Sometimes I think Adrian would be a better person for her. At least he shows her respect and is willing to take the time to get to know her rather than throwing everything in her face by flirting with girls in front of her. Adrian actually truly cares about Riley I know he does"

Harry nodded "I know he does" he agreed

"Someone order a late lunch?" Marcus asked as he returned carrying a vegetarian lunch for Charlie, he smirked as her eyes lingered on the plate.

"You have about two seconds to hand that over or you're going to lose a couple of fingers"

Marcus chuckled and rounded the bed and handed over the food, making sure to check that he had all 10 fingers left when he had finished.

"What? I'm hungry!" Charlie complained as Harry and Marcus shook their heads at her

Getting to his feet Harry approached the end of the bed "I'll leave you two alone. Oh and Charlie? Be careful around Angie, she's itching for payback"

"Payback is my middle name" Charlie smirked

Marcus frowned "I thought it was Avalon"

Harry laughed before leaving the couple alone on the bed. Charlie scoffing down mouthfuls of vegetable pasta.

**xXx**

Adrian had brought Riley to the Slytherin common room it was relatively empty except for a few older snakes that were littered around the outer edge of the common room doing homework and just chatting about the second task which was in two days. He knew Charlie wasn't anywhere near figuring out the egg's clue as she was to getting Johnson to back off of Weasley.

"He doesn't want me," Riley said sadly, her eyes on the green carpet beneath her feet

Adrian sighed as he sat beside her unsure of what to say. He couldn't understand what Fred Weasley's problem was. He couldn't just mark Riley has his own and then throw her out like yesterday's trash. The thought made his blood boil and it hurt too much to see Riley so distressed and he couldn't do a damn thing to make her pain go away. Saying that he was there for her when she needed him was easy but seeing the girl he liked...possibly loved...so beat up over someone else was hard.

"If Weasley refuses to open his eyes and see the beauty that is right in front of him then he's not worth the wait. You're a great person Riley and you deserve so much more than what he is offering you right now"

Riley was surprised by Adrian's declaration as she knew that Adrian wasn't impressed with Fred's actions any more than the rest of her friends. But she still loved Fred and she knew she always would but it was times like this one where she often found herself thinking if she was looking for love in all the wrong places.

So Fred didn't return her feelings but maybe what she was looking for had been right in front of her all along. Maybe it wasn't Fred whom she was meant to be with.

Riley sighed and shook her head - when did her life become so complicated?


	9. Silent Threats

**A/N:** _Chapter dedicated to _**Fan of Fics** _and_ **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat.**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**A/N: **_Slight humor in this chapter. See if you can find it._

**A/N:** _The plot thickens._

* * *

><p>Angelina glanced around at her sleeping roommates as she sat awake re-thinking her next move of attack. She didn't want Charlie hurt or dead, just out of the way long enough for her get what she wanted. But then she knew that she would have to face Flint and O'Donald if anything happened to the little demon. It was clear to see that they were none too happy about Charlie being made one of the champion's in the Triwizard Tournament and it was plain to see that Flint had taken a more protective stand against Charlie since becoming her boyfriend (not that he wasn't always protective of her).<p>

Biting her lower lip as she debated which move to take next Angelina let out a slight audible gasp as an idea popped to mind. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? It was much easier and no blood had to be shed in the extraction of it. Slipping from her bed the 6th year Gryffindor dressed quickly, gathered together her plans and rushed out.

But in her need to leave she failed to notice that she was leaving behind a crucial clue that could blow her schemes clean out of the water.

**xXx**

Later that day Charlie was seconds away from being released from the Hospital Wing although Madam Pomfrey was dead set against it at first, and had taken to ignoring Charlie protests the matron had caved after Charlie's infamous puppy-dog-pout.

"I'm not completely happy with letting you leave today, but if you promise to take it easy then I see no reason in keeping you here" Madam Pomfrey said as she checked Charlie over with her wand. The tests came back clean.

Marcus who stood beside the bed placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder as she shot up into a sitting position the moments the results came back "Don't worry, we'll watch her. I'll strap her down to the bed myself if I have too"

"Ooooh kinky" Charlie grinned, throwing her boyfriend a look in the process

A frown littered Charlie's features as Marcus placed a hand over her mouth cutting off anymore protests or comments as Madam Pomfrey turned and eyed them both cautiously before shaking her head, the matron waved her wand and the mess in which she had made after dropping the empty potion vials disappeared. With a firm nod at them both she walked away closing the door to her office one she had reached it.

Charlie rolled her eyes towards Marcus and flicked the tip of her tongue over his palm.

The older Slytherin jumped and removed his hand instantly "Charlie!" he scolded, wiping his hand on his robes.

"Oh, shut up. You so enjoyed that!" Charlie teased

**xXx**

Angelina smirked devilishly as she closed the dormitory door behind and leant against it. It was past noon and the place was empty which meant she was alone and had time to execute the next part of her plan.

With Riley with Adrian this left Fred all alone and vulnerable. She wanted to destroy the little bit of Fred and Riley that was left which would ensure that the little Gryffindor Genius would go running straight into the waiting arms of the Slytherin.

Removing a vial of clear liquid from her school robe Angelina held it up so she could examine it more clearly. She had managed to snag it from Snape's supply cupboard. It was all she needed for the next part of her plan.

"When I manage to get Fred to drink this he won't be able to say no," she smirked. Now all she had to do was getting him to drink it. Dinner was in a couple of hours it would be the perfect opportunity.

**xXx**

Charlie wound her hands together as she paced.

Marcus watched her from where he lay on his bed. After she had been released from the Hospital Wing he had brought her straight back to the Slytherin common room there had been a Hogsmeade trip planned for that morning and so most of the castle had left for the small village.

Adrian had taken Riley in hopes of clearing her head of the past few days which proved okay for the Slytherin couple because it meant that they had the Slytherin dungeons to themselves.

"Charlie would you stop pacing?" Marcus asked as his eyes continued to follow her movements "You're making me nervous!"

Charlie paused and threw him a curious look over her shoulder "What do you expect me to do?" she asked "Johnson's up to something. I can feel it!"

"Not this again," Marcus sighed

"Marcus, you know as well as I do that Johnson has been after Fred since day one"

"Well if he's willing to choose her over Riley then that's okay with me. Adrian is more than willing to pick up the pieces"

"Yeah. But I don't want Adrian to end up with Riley because she is upset with Fred" Charlie protested "It's not fair on him if he has to act as the rebound which he will if things keep up."

Marcus paused "Is that why you are so upset?"

"Partly"

"Look, I'm pretty sure that Adrian doesn't feel like the rebound in all this I think he's just happy to spend some alone time with Riley he doesn't get that often."

Charlie sighed and crawled onto the bed and knelt over Marcus "I get that. But it's not fair on him. Plus I don't want to be the one to see Riley get hurt because she has to choose between Adrian and Fred"

"Well Weasley has to make a choice too" Marcus pointed out pulling her down and locking his arm around her waist "If he chooses Johnson then you won't really have much say in whether Adrian picks up the pieces. He'll do it whether you give him permission or not"

Charlie scoffed "He doesn't need my permission! I just don't want to see either of them get hurt!"

"Charlie, if I'm truly honest, you're fighting a losing battle. There is nothing you can say and/or do that is going change what is set in motion. You can fight as hard as you want to reverse things but you will never be able to change what's meant to be. So stop worrying about things that haven't even happened yet"

Charlie sighed as she buried her face into his clothes. Although she knew that it was the right thing to do the Muggleborn Slytherin was having a hard time letting it go.

She had started this and she wanted it to end on her terms and no one else's.

**xXx**

Fred was still moping after yesterday. Riley hadn't even returned to the Gryffindor tower yet so he couldn't have talked to her last night even if he had wanted to he could only speculate that she had spent the night in the Slytherin dorms and possibly in Charlie's empty bed seeing as the Muggleborn Snake was only now being released from the hospital.

"Fred?" a soft voice enticed his senses as Angelina appeared beside him

"Angie..." Fred responded a little uneasy

Angelina smiled "I was wondering how you were holding up?"

"Fine I guess" the red head responded getting to his feet. He didn't want to talk about what had happened these past couple of days. Instead he really wanted to be alone. "Angie, I really don't want to talk, right now. I need to leave..."

"To find Riley? I think she's in Hogsmeade with Pucey and O'Donald. I saw her leaving after breakfast"

Fred felt his blood bubble beneath the surface at the thought of his little Genius and that damned Slytherin alone together in Hogsmeade. Pushing past Angelina, Fred stormed out of the common room brushing past Alicia and Katie who had returned early.

Angelina smirked as she attempted to follow him.

"Angie, I'm saying this as a friend, leave Fred alone" Katie said, stopping her friend from leaving the common room "You're chasing after Fred like some lovesick puppy when it is pretty clear that he wants nothing to do with you"

Alicia nodded "Yeah. You're just causing trouble between Riley and Fred and neither of them deserves it. Why can't you just let this go and be happy for them?"

Angelina stared at her two friends in disbelief "Because Fred was meant to be mine!" she answered "Spirit had no right coming between us!"

"Fred was never yours!" Alicia protested "Take my advice Angie. Stay out of it. You're only going to wind up getting hurt."

Angelina huffed and stormed past her friends and left the common room.

Alicia and Katie sighed and exchanged looks they had found the stray piece of planning paper earlier that morning when they had awoken. They had a pretty good idea what Angelina was planning and whatever it was...they knew it was good.

**xXx**

Angelina continued to follow Fred as he made his way through the hallways of Hogwarts. She stopped at the top of the Marble staircase and leaned against the wall as she waited for the fireworks to explode. She knew that if she saw how happy and at ease Riley was with Pucey then he would consider her as a more appropriate girlfriend.

Fred stepped at the foot of the Marble staircase just as Adrian and Riley returned from Hogsmeade. "Riley! Riley we need to talk!"

Riley froze at the mention of her name and turned her gaze in the direction of Fred's "What do you want, Fred?" she sighed

"Can we talk? Alone!" he added coldly to Adrian.

Adrian placed his arm around Riley's shoulder showing Fred that he wasn't leaving. "You got something to say? Then say it. Because, I'm not leaving"

Fred growled inwardly he did not want to have this conversation with his competition around. "Look, I know I've been a jerk these past couple of days and I totally deserve everything I've received from you. But please...just hear me out"

"Fred it's been a month since the Yule Ball and within that time I have seen you once! You're constantly surrounded by Angelina and you're always flirting with her. Whenever I tried to talk to you I was brushed off and ignored without getting a chance. If I'm brutally honest what we have going on now is what Charlie had going on with Maya and Marcus. Maya did exactly the same to Marcus what Angelina is doing to you! The only difference between Marcus and You, is Marcus actually cared about Charlie long before Maya came into the picture!"

"But I care about you, Riley" Fred said weakly

Riley scoffed "Well, you have a brilliant way of showing it!" she snapped

Fred took an involuntary step backwards "I'm sorry..." he whimpered

"Sorry! You're always sorry! All you ever are is sorry! I'm tired of that word coming from you!" Riley cried "Your empty apologies aren't welcome anymore Fred. When you learn a new vocabulary then please come back. But I'm tired of hearing you say 'I'm sorry' and then reverting back to treating me like this all over again. So when you've decided what it is you want come find me but I won't wait around forever"

Fred hung his head as he turned casting Riley one more longing look before disappearing back up the Marble staircase and straight past Angelina without noticing her.

Riley meanwhile turned shakily to Adrian who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back towards the dungeons. He knew that he would find Marcus and Charlie in the Slytherin dungeons and maybe now all Riley really needed was her best friend. Yes. Charlie was all for kicking Angelina's ass for stirring up trouble between Riley and Fred, but she was also really supportive when Riley needed someone to cry too.

**xXx**

Charlie rolled her eyes and shoved Marcus away from her and then turned back to the Golden egg in her hands. She had two days to finish working out the clue before the second task and it was starting to really freak her out but with everything going on with Riley, Fred and Angelina she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on anything other than her best friend. She knew that Harry was pitching for another study session with her to try and work out the clue but neither of them was having any luck.

"Open it." Marcus prompted her

"And have my ears bleed?" Charlie asked shaking her head "No thank-you"

Marcus rolled his eyes and reached for the egg "Maybe you missed something last time"

Charlie pulled the egg out of reach of her boyfriend which resulted in Marcus snaking his arms around her waist instead and pulling her onto his lap. Charlie shrieked in surprise and almost dropped the egg as she continued to hold it out of his reach "We're not opening it!" she protested, as he run his finger up and down her side causing her to squirm. He smirked at the slight movement.

"Are we ticklish, Charlie?" he teased

"Shut up!" Charlie pouted. Being ticklish had always been a weakness of hers and she hated it more than any other feeling. "I'm warning you!"

But Marcus didn't heed her warning and continued to run his finger over the sensitive skin on her side "Make me stop" he challenged

"Mhmm don't tempt me,"

"Maybe I should strap you down and then tickle you" Marcus smirked

Charlie shook her head "Nah. I think you'd enjoy that too much"

"Probably would"

"Typical male species!" Charlie snorted, looking over his shoulder as the portrait hole opened and Adrian stumbled through followed closely by a clearly distraught Riley.

Riley stumbled into the Slytherin common room and instantly slid down onto the floor the moment Salazar Slytherin had closed behind her.

"Riley!" Charlie exclaimed tossing the egg into the empty seat beside her and racing towards her best friend. She jumped the small set of steps and dropped to her knees in front of the Gryffindor "What happened?"

"I never knew I was so hurt by him, Charlie. I don't understand where it all came from. I don't understand what is happening!"

Charlie breathed out sharply and turned to Adrian "Fred!" she seethed.

Adrian nodded

"Riley, sweetie, I don't know what you said but I'm guessing it was the right thing."

"Then why do I feel like I can't breathe? It hurts!" tears blurred her vision now and it took every ounce of restraint from Charlie to not hunt Fred down and kill him for making Riley cry.

Gathering her best friend in her arms Charlie rocked her back and forth "I know. I know." she whispered, locking one of her hands with the Gryffindor's as the other held Riley's head to hers. "It's going to be okay. I'll make sure of that"

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" Riley sobbed

"No," Charlie answered "but when I'm through with him he's going to wish I had."

But Riley wasn't listening anymore her hiccups racked her small frame as Charlie pulled her to her feet and led her across the room towards the fireplace. Moving the egg from the leather couch the two girls sat down Riley curling up like a cat beside Charlie who kept a firm hold upon the shaken Genius.

Fred was going to pay for this.

And she -Charlie- was going to make sure of that. No one made her best friend cry and attempted to get away with it.


	10. Caught in the Act

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update. I have about 5 other stories on the go at the same time as this one._

**A/N: **_Would like to thank_ **10th Squad 3rd Seat**_ and_ **Fan of Fics** _for their last comments. Glad you are enjoying it._

* * *

><p>Angelina smiled sadly as she wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulders and offered him the comfort and support he needed to get back to the Gryffindor common room. It was nearing the end of the day and the students were starting to return from Hogsmeade and the younger students were returning from the library and the courtyards where they had spent most of the morning. A soft glow escaped the fireplace as the fire crackled and sprang to life the moment it sensed a presence beyond its grate.<p>

Grinning to herself, Angelina half dragged Fred through the portrait hole and towards the three seated sofa in front of the fire shooing away a couple for first year students in the process.

"Riley..." Fred groaned. Angelina gritted her teeth at the Genius's name. Fred had continued to call the Genius's name all the way up from the Entrance Hall and he was still calling her now as she eased him down onto the sofa.

"Soon enough you won't be calling that silly little girl," Angelina whispered in his ear

"She's not a girl..." Fred hissed as he tried to stand, but Angelina straddled his hips to keep him down "Angie -"

Angelina cut him off as she pressed her lips to his "She's no longer important..." she murmured as she pulled away before feeling Fred lightly respond to her kisses.

**xXx**

Hermione smiled sadly as she wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulders and led the way towards the Fat Lady as Harry, Charlie and Ron hung back talking about the Egg. Charlie had just told them everything that was happening between her and Johnson and what Angelina was doing to Riley. Immediately Hermione had felt sympathetic and had promised Riley that she would keep a closer eye out for the older Gryffindor when they were in the tower but Riley had told there wouldn't be any need because for the time being she was staying in the Slytherin dungeons with Charlie.

She had already confirmed it with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and an extra bed had been set up in the fourth year girls' dorm for her, she was only coming back up now to get some clothes. Hermione had looked a little heartbroken at the revelation but she could only have guessed that Riley had wanted to be closer to Charlie because she felt safe around her. Hell, she even felt safe knowing that Charlie was around.

"Prefects bathroom?" Harry asked, as he looked sideways at his Slytherin counterpart "You sure that's what Cedric said?"

"Positive" Charlie nodded "He said to take the egg and mull things over in the water. Marcus, Riley and I were going to go there before dinner. You are coming, right?"

Harry nodded "Of course."

"Cool." Charlie smiled, turning back to the Fat Lady as she swung open and permitted the five of them entry from the corridor.

Once through into the warmth of the scarlet and gold common room Charlie, Harry and Ron headed towards the fire still deep in conversation about the tournament while Hermione took Riley upstairs to get some of her clothes and possessions. It wasn't until she was halfway across the room did Charlie stop dead at the two people who were in front of the fireplace.

Feeling her blood boil Charlie curled her hands into two fists and marched straight towards the couple "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" she spat, dragging Angelina off of Fred and throwing him a nasty look over her shoulder

Quickly jumping up from the floor Angelina glared at Charlie as Harry and Ron removed Fred from the firing line. The two females locked eyes as they prepared for round two.

"Come on Fred," Ron said, herding his brother towards the stairs of the boys' dorms. Angelina rushed to stop them from leaving but Charlie fisted the back of her clothes and with every ounce of energy she had in her body she hurled Angelina over the back of the couch.

A couple of first year students screamed in fright as they disappeared up to their dorms and watched the fight from the balcony overhead. Meanwhile, a few older students stood around the edge of the common room watching with interest as the two students fought.

"And where do you think you are going!" Charlie hissed as she stood over the older woman. "We got a score to settle!"

**xXx**

Harry reached the door to the 6th year boys' dorms and pushed it open. He hoped that Charlie knew what she was doing but then again when had Charlie ever let him down?

"What are you two doing?" Fred asked, looking confused as his brother and friend sat down on one of the empty beds

"Saving you from making a huge mistake that would haunt you forever" Harry answered

Fred frowned "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"You. You nearly made a mistake downstairs with Angelina," Ron answered

Fred fell silent as he tried to comprehend what he was being told. He knew that he was upset over what had happened between himself and Riley these past couple of days but he didn't believe for one second that he would have gone as far with Angelina as these two were telling him. He would have remembered...so why didn't he?

**xXx**

Back downstairs in the common room Angelina swung a right fist hitting Charlie in the jaw. The Slytherin shook off the initial hit and grabbed her shoulders as she buried her knee in Angelina's stomach. The dark haired woman grunted loudly as the air was knocked from her lungs completely. Charlie didn't give the woman any time to recover as she slammed Angelina hard against the nearest wall.

"Did you really think I was going to let you do this to Fred? He may be a dumb at times but he loves Riley and I will not stand around and let you screw that up!" Charlie grabbed shoved Angelina against one of the stands and watched as she stumbled over the small piece and onto the floor.

Angelina felt the warm trickle of blood running down the side of her lip as she flashed a dangerous look in the Slytherin's direction "You really are one psychotic Slytherin!" she spat, as she got to her feet and spun around kicking Charlie in the stomach.

Charlie hissed as she doubled over clutching her stomach and stumbled back a few spaces. Angelina jumped at her and fisted her hair and pulled back but Charlie wasn't giving up. Kicking backwards Charlie delivered a powerful blow to Angelina's knee and felt the pressure on her scalp disappear as the Gryffindor let go. Twisting around Charlie tackled Angelina against the sofa knocking not only themselves onto the floor but also tilting the sofa over so that it was completely turned over.

Slaps and hits were exchanged as Angelina slapped Charlie hard across the face and Charlie fisted her hands tightly in Angelina's hair "Payback's a bitch and so am I!" she snarled tugging harder on the older Gryffindor's hair. Angelina screamed causing a few other students to wince as they watched.

"What on earth is going on in here?" demanded a shrill voice as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Charlie's waist and hauled her off of Angelina. Looking over her shoulder Charlie saw that it had been George who had pulled her away and Professor McGonagall was standing in the entrance to the portrait hole. It would have seemed one of the older students had gone to get help whilst the fighting had been going on.

The common room was trashed as a result of the furious catfight between the Gryffindor and Slytherin. Charlie struggled in George's arms but he was relentless to let her go.

"She was about to go bed hopping with Fred!" Charlie spat, pointing angrily in Angelina's direction

Professor McGonagall looked surprised at her student's outburst as she swept further into the room. She waved her wand as the common room righted itself once more before dismissing the other students that were watching interestedly from the four corners. They scurried off either up to their dorms or out of the common room. "Now, Miss Hunter. You were sent up here solely to help Miss Spirit move some of her clothes and possession down to the dungeons not to fight with Miss Johnson"

"Why do you think Riley is coming down to the Slytherin dungeons, Professor?" Charlie asked, her tone of voice changing now that she was talking with an authority figure "Angelina has made Riley's life a living hell these past couple of days. She's spread lies about Riley and Adrian, causing a rift between Fred and Riley. Riley can't take much more, Professor. That is why she is coming down to the Slytherin dorms because she doesn't have to deal with all down there. It's the only place she can escape too."

Professor McGonagall looked between her two students clearly having a hard time believing what she was hearing

"I'm sorry Professor but I had to do something. Riley is my best friend and I hate seeing her get hurt. I understand that I may have taken things too far but when I came up here to get Riley's things and I saw Angelina all over Fred, and I guess I saw red. I apologize for my actions and the scene I may have made. It won't happen again"

Charlie fixed her hair and brushed the off the dried blood around the edges of her mouth there was a painfully red mark on the left side of her face from where she had hit the common room floor during the ruckus but other than that she looked fine. "I also understand if you will be telling Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Actions have consequences. But until then I think I'm going to get Riley and wait in the Slytherin common room for my punishment"

She weaseled her way out of George's grip and hurried upstairs to find her friends. After the initial shock of Hermione and Riley. Charlie and her best friend were leaving the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall had already left by the time Charlie had returned and Angelina was sitting on the sofa surrounded by her friends none of them were talking and a heavy silence hung in the air as the Slytherin made another appearance.

"You're a fucking bitch!" Angelina yelled as Riley disappeared first through the portrait hole

Charlie froze "No, Angelina, you're the fucking bitch! I told you what would happen if you continued on this crash course. I told you that you'd get caught in your own web of lies and deceit. You're only pissed off because you proved me right" she answered as coolly as possible before disappearing out into the corridor beyond.

It looked like Angelina was ready to chase after them but her friends prevented her from leaving.

"No, Angie" Alicia said shaking her head "We've got to talk. Now!"

The tears welled in Angelina's eyes as she braced herself for the on slaughter of words and actions from those she considered her best friends.

**xXx**

Ron had already agreed to keep an eye on his older brother while Harry went off to meet Riley, Charlie and Flint at the Prefects bathroom. Neither of them was aware of the trouble that had happened after they had left the common room earlier and neither was aware that Professor now knew what was going on. They could only have hoped that Charlie had done anything drastic and actually attempted to kill Angelina for what she had put Riley through these past few days. Once Harry had left the youngest Weasley male plopped himself down on Fred's bed as the eldest twin was in the bathroom getting a drink of water to ease his pounding head.

**xXx**

"You didn't kill her did you?" Marcus asked, as Charlie and Riley returned to the Slytherin common room. The entire common room was packed with Slytherin's from first year to seventh all of which were staring at Charlie in disbelief at her actions. She was covered in cuts, bruises and blood.

Charlie smiled as she plopped down beside him on the couch "Last time I checked murder was illegal even in the Wizarding world"

Marcus shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her "Professor Snape is pretty mad."

"I figured as much" Charlie responded "Professor McGonagall wasn't exactly happy either, and I'm pretty sure Professor Dumbledore is going to be disappointed too"

"Dumbledore?" Daphne piped up "the Headmaster's involved too?"

"He has too," Riley answered "Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are only involved because they are head of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Normally house points would be taken but because this could have ended in worse circumstances than it did Professor Dumbledore has to get involved"

Charlie shrugged sheepishly as the rest of her friends turned to look at her "Eh...she had it coming" she answered "I mean what could be worse than fighting off Voldemort and the torture curse. Fighting Voldemort and a Basilisk. And facing a mass murderer and a werewolf. Whatever they give me now cannot be worse than that, can it?"

"They could expel you..." Pansy pointed out

"Doubt it. Considering everything that happens at Hogwarts ends up being between me and Harry, it wouldn't be the same if I wasn't here"

The other Slytherin's rolled their eyes and shook their heads. It had seemed lately that Charlie had an answer for everything. But hopefully...just hopefully...whatever punishment was coming for their Muggleborn it wasn't as extensive as expulsion.

* * *

><p><strong>Again apologies for the late update. So the Professors are finally involved. What is going to happen now?<strong>

**Any ideas on the punishment that Charlie and Angelina should receive?**

**See ya next time**


	11. Road to Redemption

**A/N: **_Apologies for the late update_

**A/N:** _Would like to thank _**10th Squad 3rd Seat** _and_ **Fan of Fics**_ for their dedication to this story. I really appreciate that you take the time to actually read and review without fail._

* * *

><p>Fred was slowly starting to remember the events of the past few hours. He remembered being led back to the Gryffindor common room by Angelina and her straddling his lap and even kissing him. Fred then remembered Harry and Ron leading him out of the common room as Charlie prepared for round two of battle with Angelina after she had attempted to seduce him.<p>

"What the hell have I done?" Fred groaned, shaking his head and taking another drink of cool water. His head was still swimming from the effects of whatever he had taken but his conscious was starting to become clear and more in control. He wondered what would have happened if Charlie and the others had arrived when they did, would he have ended up sleeping with Angelina. What if Riley had found out -?

"Riley!" Fred exclaimed, looking up at his startled reflection in the mirror. What if he had seen him and Angelina in front of the fire? What if that was a part of the reason Charlie had dragged Angelina off of him? Abandoning all other thoughts the oldest Weasley twin fumbled with the handle of the bathroom door and ripped it open before ripping past his younger brother and out of the dorm room.

He had to find Riley and talk to her before it was too late.

**xXx**

The rain continued to lash against the high windows of the Great Hall as the whole castle filed in and took their places at their respective tables. Ron and Hermione arrived at the same time and settled down opposite one another as the rest of the school chatted amongst themselves it was no surprise that the main topic tonight was the fight that had gone done between Charlie and Angelina earlier in the common room, secrets were after all hard to keep at Hogwarts and word spread faster the wildfire when it got out. Many students kept shooting glances at both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables in hopes of catching a short glimpse of the people who had been involved in the fight. But neither Angelina nor Charlie was present so they were left unsatisfied.

When dinner began the residents of the castle dove straight in as conversations turned to that of the second task which was to take place the morning after tomorrow. Champions' names were mentioned and many wondered what the task was going to contain and what the champions had to get passed this time. However, conversations quickly returned to that of the fight between the Slytherin champion and Angelina as Charlie finally turned up at Dinner with Harry Potter, Riley Spirit and Marcus Flint. The droplets of water which had remained from her swim in the Prefects bathroom clung to her dark locks and glistened in the over lights of the Great Hall, while she followed Marcus towards the Slytherin table. Riley following as Harry quickly made his way towards Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"We're meeting with the Gryffindor's tomorrow in the library," Riley informed her Slytherin friends, as she slid into her seat between Charlie and Daphne. Although the Slytherin table was not her rightful table at dinner times she had her own personal seat amongst the sea of green and silver. "You're welcome to come too; we just don't want any trouble"

"And by that she means no fighting with the lions," Charlie pointed out.

Millicent looked up from her food "What like you and Johnson?" she asked.

"That was different. What Johnson and I were fighting about had nothing to do with the tournament."

Millicent nodded and turned back to her food as the conversation changed once more.

**xXx**

Dinner had just finished and dessert was being presented by the time Fred had come to the conclusion that Riley would be in the Great Hall. He burst through the doors and spied the Gryffindor table for the familiar brown haired fourth year when he couldn't find her he turned to the sea of green and silver and spotted her almost immediately. It wasn't really that difficult to pick out the gold and scarlet tie amongst the silver and green. Riley was sat in her usual seat beside Charlie and Greengrass laughing and smiling happily without a care in the world.

Fred felt his heart swell at the smile on her face and without realizing what he was doing he headed directly for the place she was sitting. If he had any hopes of fixing the problems he had created then he needed to first apologize to both Pucey and Charlie for his behavior the last few days hopefully that would make apologizing to Riley all the more easier. Because he knew the longer her friends were upset with him the harder it was going to be for her to agree to forgive him.

"Riley," Fred breathed out, causing every head at the Slytherin table to turn in his direction "I really need to talk to you..."

Charlie watched Fred carefully. She was ready to confront him if she needed to but decided to sit back and see what Fred had to say first before laying it into him.

Riley turned hesitantly to her best friend unsure of how to proceed. Fred had hurt her in more ways than one these past few days and although she had been hurt many times in the past she hadn't been hurt like this and she was unsure of how to go about fixing it.

"I remember what happened earlier with Angelina. And if it wasn't for you Charlie I would have made a huge mistake, and for that I can never repay you..."

Charlie held her up her hand to cut across him "Look Fred, I like you you're a great friend. But Riley is more than that to me she is like my sister I didn't want to see her get hurt. If you truly didn't want her then I wanted her to hear it from you, I wanted you to be honest and tell her that you didn't love her as more than a friend, what I didn't want was for her to find out that you didn't love her after you had slept with someone else."

Fred nodded in understandment. He knew that Charlie didn't have to get involved she could have just left Angelina get on with everything and seduce him but she hadn't.

"What do mean 'slept with someone else'?" Riley asked looking confused, and it was only then that Charlie and Fred realized that Riley hadn't witnessed Angelina's attempts at seduction.

Charlie sighed and took Riley's hand in her's "As you know Rils, Angelina has been attempting to sink her claws into Fred since the night of the Yule Ball. She succeeded in creating a rift between you and Fred by telling him you've been spending your free periods alone with Adrian when in fact most of the time you've been with me and others you've been with us all. I confronted her not only once but three times and each time I told her to lay off of Fred or things were going to turn nasty. It's obvious she didn't heed my warning. Anyway, when you were upstairs packing a few of your things earlier I found Angelina about to get it on with Fred in the Gryffindor common room, thankfully Harry and Ron were there and they dragged Fred upstairs and I stayed behind."

"So that's why she called you a 'bitch'" Riley realized.

Charlie nodded "That's the nice way of putting it," she smiled "But yeah, pretty much"

"Riley please, just let me explain" Fred practically begged.

Riley hesitated "I don't know...huh...just tell me one thing do you love Angelina?"

"I will admit that before I met you I was attracted to her," Riley's sighed in defeat "But just because I was attracted to her doesn't mean I love her. I don't want her like I want you."

Charlie cringed at the reference and the mental image she had received "Thanks for that, Fred!"

"You're welcome. Riley it's taken me this long to seriously wake up and realize what's been right in front of me all along. I love you."

The whole hall fell silent at the three words that had tumbled out of Fred's mouth. No one -not even Charlie- had been prepared for those three words.

"How do I know that you won't relapse?" Riley asked "How do I know that the next time Angelina sheds a few tears that you won't go running back like a good little mindless follower. Every time I pour my heart out it always gets crushed and thrown aside, and I'm tired of feeling like that. I'm tired of people walking all over me because they think that I'm just going to lay down and take it, everyone assumes that I'll just be waiting there for the next time they need to tear someone down."

Riley's words stung not only Fred but everyone who was listening. Charlie watched as Fred stood tall and listened to the pained ranting of the genius, he could have easily turned and walked away but he didn't. This was something that needed to happen and it seemed that it should have happened a few months ago. Adrian didn't jump to intervene nor did he look like he wanted to break them apart in anyway. He and the whole of Slytherin knew that Riley held strong feelings for the Chaser, but her love for Fred was stronger.

Charlie caught Adrian's eye and offered him a small reassuring smile because she could see that he was struggling to keep his feelings in check while Fred and Riley made up.

"Riley, please just give me one more chance. I know I've been a horrible friend these past couple of days, let me make it up to you somehow. I ignored you and pushed you aside but I've only just realized that I can't live without you"

A series of "Aww..." gushed from around the Great Hall as the rest of the students continued to listen into the conversation. The secret was out now, everyone knew what had happened the past couple of days, but no one seemed to care about that at this particular moment in time all they seemed to care about was whether or not Riley was going to forgive and forget and accept Fred's apology.

But one thing Hogwarts had to learn about Riley Spirit - she was best friends with a Slytherin and she knew not to forgive and forget so easily. "Can you give me until tomorrow?"

Fred nodded and joined the Gryffindor's for the rest of dessert.

At the Slytherin table Adrian just sat playing absently with the remains of his dessert while Charlie and Marcus looked on with concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry for the delay.<strong>

**The latest story for Charlie and Riley has been posted. The Muggleborn Witches Deleted Scenes. And I have also had other stories that have needed updating.**

**Also on top of that the Summer holidays have come to a close, and I am applying to University this week which starts now on the 19th September. So updates are going to be slow.**

**Other than that here is another update. I hope you like it. =)**

**~*Kara*~**


	12. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

**A/N: **_Major apologies for the late update._

**A/N:** _We're going to continue from where we left off and then jump forward a couple of months to the end of term. I hope none of you hate me by the time we get there._

**A/N:** _Big thank you to_ **Fan of Fics** _and_ **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat** _for their awesome comments, and patient waiting._

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p>As dinner ended and everyone started to head their separate ways, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's hurried from the Great Hall and disappeared down towards the kitchens and up to the seventh floor.<p>

As for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, while many of them retreated to the safety and comfort of the North tower and the dungeons, a small group remained in the Entrance Hall of the castle. Hermione, Harry and Ron wanted to be sure that Riley knew what she was doing when she decided to move into what they had called the 'Snake Pit' –the Slytherin's sniggered at this-.

"I'm sure," said Riley, as she hugged Hermione goodnight. "It's not the end of the world, I'll still see you in class, I just don't think I can handle being around Fred and Angelina anymore. It's just too hard."

Hermione nodded in understanding and with a small goodnight to both Charlie and Riley, headed up to the Gryffindor tower with Harry and Ron.

Wrapping her arm around Riley's waist, Charlie led the genius down towards the dungeons where the rest of their Slytherin friends were waiting for them.

Unknowingly to the two friends, Fred had been watching the whole scene and bit back the jealously he felt within at the mere thought of Riley's reasons to be in the Slytherin dungeons as opposed to being where she rightfully belonged. She was afraid to be in the same room as him and Angelina, yet she found solitude and comfort in being around the snakes of Hogwarts.

Shaking his head, the eldest Weasley twin quietly made his way up the Marble staircase after the Harry, Ron and Hermione. He had to contain his jealousy, because it was the exact reason that Riley had left him in the first place.

"Please come back, Riley." Fred whispered sadly before he disappeared around the corner, leaving the Entrance hall bare, cold and empty.

**xXx**

Charlie smiled as she bounced back into the common room and dropped down onto the leather sofa between Riley and Marcus, she drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on them as she surveyed her best friend through concerned eyes.

"What?" said Riley, after a moment of feeling Charlie's stare on her; in the end it was enough to irritate even the calmest of people.

"I'm worried about you," replied Charlie honestly.

Riley sighed. "Charlie –"

"Look, Rils, I'm not trying to say anything to make you change your mind. Whatever you decide to do is your decision and your decision alone," said Charlie. "I'm just being a friend."

Riley smiled at her best friends knowing that Charlie's words were coming from deep within her heart, she reached out and took Charlie's hand within her own and squeezed it affectionately. "Charlie, I never thought I would meet anyone like you, you are more than a friend, you're my sister, and I can't thank you enough for always being there for me."

"It's how I was raised. I've never treated anyone different unless they deserved it," said Charlie. "But if you decide to go back to Fred, it won't make me hate you or cause me to shut you out. I just want you to be happy."

Riley curled her arms around her knees and drew them into her chest, her head lowered and her face disappeared behind her brown hair as she rested her forehead on the top of her thighs. Everyone wanted her to be happy, and she wanted to be happy, but happiness seemed so far away right now.

"No matter what happens," continued Charlie. "We won't change. Our friendship will still remain; nothing and no one can change that. But if you do decide to go back to Fred, just be warned, if he fucks up again, I am going to be on trial for first degree murder."

Riley giggled slightly and looked up at her best friend "I don't deny that," She nodded.

"You don't have to make the decision tonight," pressed Charlie. "Get some sleep. Fred will still be there in the morning."

The Gryffindor genius nodded, and drew the Slytherin into a hug. "Thanks Charlie," she murmured into her best friends shoulder. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And you me," Charlie replied, hugging the genius back just as tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a short one, especially after the time I had to make you wait.<strong>

**But I wanted to bring in a little fluff between Charlie and Riley, because we haven't had any yet.**

**So, what will Riley's choice be? Will she choose Fred? Or will she turn her back on his cheating behind the last time?**

**Make your choices now, but expect another twist to come next chapter. =)**

**Until next time…**


End file.
